sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuru Fujimoto
Yuzuru Fujimoto (藤本 譲 Fujimoto Yuzuru, September 24, 1935 – June 10, 2019)1 was a Japanese voice actor.2 He is the Japanese dub of Harland Latter the Dragon in Sarah Lee Jones and the Samurai Sword. Dubbing Roles Live-action * James Earl Jones ** The Ambulance (1992 TV Tokyo edition) – Lt. Frank Spencer ** The Hunt for Red October (1993 TBS and 1999 TV Asahi editions) – Vice Admiral James Greer ** Patriot Games (1999 TV Asahi edition) – Vice Admiral Jim Greer ** The Sandlot – Mr. Mertle ** Sommersby – Judge Barry Conrad Isaacs3 ** Clear and Present Danger (1997 TV Asahi edition) – Vice Admiral Jim Greer ** Coming to America – King Jaffe Joffer * Pat Hingle ** Batman (1995 TV Asahi edition) – James Gordon ** Batman Returns (1994 TV Asahi edition) – James Gordon ** Batman Forever (1998 TV Asahi edition) – James Gordon ** The Quick and the Dead (1997 TV Asahi edition) – Horace ** Batman & Robin (2000 TV Asahi edition) – James Gordon * Philip Baker Hall ** The Rock (1999 NTV edition) – Chief Justice ** Boogie Nights – Floyd Gondolli ** Rush Hour – Captain William Diel4 ** The Sum of All Fears – David Becker ** Mr. Popper's Penguins – Mr. Franklin * George Kennedy ** The Dirty Dozen – Maj. Max Armbruster ** Creepshow 2 (1989 TV Tokyo edition) – Ray Spruce ** The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear – Captain Ed Hocken ** Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult – Captain Ed Hocken * Ned Beatty ** Hostage Flight – Art Hofstadter ** Rudy – Daniel Ruettiger, Sr. ** Just Cause (1997 TV Tokyo edition) – McNair ** He Got Game – Warden Wyatt * Alcatraz – Raymond "Ray" Archer (Robert Forster) * Armageddon (2002 Fuji TV edition) – Karl * Bad Girls – Frank Jarrett (Robert Loggia) * A Better Tomorrow – Father Sung (Tien Feng)5 * Con Air (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Guard Falzon (Steve Eastin) * Crimson Tide – Vladimir Radchenko (Daniel von Bargen) * The Da Vinci Code – Jacques Saunière (Jean-Pierre Marielle) * Die Hard (1992 Fuji TV edition) – Joseph Yoshinobu Takagi (James Shigeta) * Dr. No – M (Bernard Lee)6 * The Empire Strikes Back – Admiral Ackbar * Evilspeak (1986 TBS edition) – Sarge (R. G. Armstrong) * The Fast and the Furious (2005 TV Asahi edition) – Bilkins (Thom Barry) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2006 TV Asahi edition) – Bilkins (Thom Barry) * Firelight – Lord Clare (Joss Ackland) * The Golden Compass – High Councilor (Christopher Lee) * Guilty by Suspicion – Chairman Wood (Gailard Sartain) * Harlem Nights – Bennie Wilson (Redd Foxx) * The Hunt for Red October – Captain 2nd Rank Viktor Tupolev (Stellan Skarsgård)7 * Insomnia – Chief Charlie Nyback (Paul Dooley) * Jungle 2 Jungle – Alexei Jovanovic (David Ogden Stiers) * Keeping the Faith – Rabbi Ben Lewis (Eli Wallach)8 * Kiss of the Dragon – Uncle Tai (Burt Kwouk) * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels – Barry "the Baptist" (Lenny McLean) * My Favorite Martian – Mr. Channing (Michael Lerner) * The NeverEnding Story (1987 TV Asahi edition) – Carl Conrad Coreander (Thomas Hill)9 * The New Daughter – Roger Wayne (James Gammon) * Return of the Jedi – Admiral Ackbar * Snatch – Doug the Head (Mike Reid) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens – Admiral Ackbar * The Thirteenth Floor – Hannon Fuller, Grierson (Armin Mueller-Stahl)10 * The Untouchables – Chief Mike Dorsett (Richard Bradford)11 * Win Win – Leo Poplar (Burt Young)12 Animation * Atomic Betty – Admiral DeGill * The Boondocks – Robert Jebediah Freeman * Oliver & Company – Winston * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers - Monterey Jack